Son of Magma
by Israel Pena
Summary: Being the son of the leader of an organization who once almost caused the destruction of the Hoenn region, life isn't peaceful or normal. With the support of his parents and new starter, one boy tasks himself the goal of becoming the Champion of Hoenn with the hope of bringing a new legacy to the once villainous Team Magma. Pseudo-Sequel to Loyalty or Love. Future AU of ORAS.


Prologue Part 1: First Comes Marriage

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone, I'm here with another Pokémon story. After testing out the waters with my first fic about the game series, I received some fairly decent results from it. I decided to write a multi-chapter one this time. If this receives approval from you all, then I'll do more.**

 **Right now, the first two chapters are going to be a two part prologue.**

* * *

Maxie, leader of the once villainous Team Magma, has always been a confident man. There has never been a problem where he felt scared or unsure in his whole life. Any conflict that comes to his way, he'll swiftly deal with it using his cunning intellect. Nothing has ever stood in the way of his confidence… until now.

Marriage proposal.

The leader of Team Magma has been dating his administrator Courtney for almost a year. It started off with the lavender haired girl asking him to have dinner with her one night. After that, it led to more evening dinners until the Magma administrator finally mustered up the courage to formally ask her leader out.

Maxie surprised his subordinate by stating that he thought their previous dinners were actually dates, which caused Courtney to blush in embarrassment. Still, the organization leader accepted. Ever since then, the two went on numerous dates. Their relationship was soon announced to the rest of Team Magma by Maxie himself. Courtney herself didn't mind the announcement, as long as she was still with the redhead.

Every other member of Team Magma congratulated them with the other administrator Tabitha supporting them the most, believing that he was the one who has gotten them together. Courtney couldn't help but admit that he's partially right.

If the male administrator didn't help boost her confidence, then the lavender haired girl wouldn't been able to ask Maxie to dinner. And if that didn't happen, the Team Magma leader himself wouldn't be having trouble with planning his proposal right now.

Despite this moment of worry, Maxie is glad that Courtney is in his life. The redhead didn't know what he would do without her. While he doesn't believe he deserves her, Maxie still wants to be with the female administrator. That's why he bought the ring with the intention to propose to her. He wants to know if he'll be able to have a life side by side with her.

Maxie finally arrives in the hideout of Team Magma, located in Lilycove City of the Hoenn region. Upon entering, he sees all the organization's grunts working with Tabitha supervising them. The redhead looks at them, nodding in approval of their contribution and hard work.

"Tabitha, a moment please?" Maxie asks the male administrator as he approaches him.

"Ah, Leader Maxie," Tabitha greets. "How may I, Chief Administrator Tabitha, be of service?"

"I need to speak to you privately. It's about matters of upmost importance," the Team Magma leader states. The male administrator grew serious.

"Whatever it is, I'll help with absolutely no hesitation!" the overweight man proudly declares.

"Very well," Maxie replies, lightly chuckling at his subordinate's enthusiasm. "Follow me to my office." With that being said, the Team Magma leader walks as calmly as he can while Tabitha instructs a grunt to watch over the others. After that, the loyal administrator follows his leader to his office.

Once the two of them have entered, Maxie has Tabitha close the door behind them so their conversation can be kept private. Considering the marriage proposal is needed to be kept a secret from Courtney until the time comes, Tabitha is the only person right now the Team Magma leader can trust about the matter.

"So what do you need my help on, Leader Maxie?" the male administrator asks.

"With this," Maxie answers, taking out a small black box and opens it up to reveal a silver ring in it with a sizable ruby attached.

"Uh, sir, I'm flattered, but I'm not interested in men," Tabitha states in embarrassment.

"Tabitha, the ring is not for you," the Team Magma leader sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "It's for Courtney." The male administrator quickly took a breath of relief before smacking himself on the face after realizing his mistake.

"I'm sorry, Leader Maxie. Please forgive me for my error," the male administrator apologizes.

"Its fine, Tabitha. I should have informed you of the situation before I took out the box," Maxie responds.

"I see," Tabitha mutters before growing a childish smirk. "I understand why you need my help, and you've chosen to the right person. I, Chief Administrator Tabitha, just so happen to be an on the ladies!"

"Well, I doubt I would ever regret requesting your aid," the Team Magma leader replies. "Anyway, Courtney and I have been dating for almost a year. After much thinking, I decided that I want to conjoin our lives together. However, I lack the confidence to ask Courtney for her hand in marriage."

"Oh, I get it. Don't worry, Leader Maxie. Marriage is a big step, so it's understandable that you're feeling nervous," Tabitha assures his leader. "If you're scared of Courtney rejecting you, then you should discard that foolish thought. You mean everything to her just like she means everything to you. She'll definitely agree to live a life with you without a second thought."

"You're right, Tabitha," Maxie says. "It was foolish of me to think Courtney would suddenly stop caring about me. I'm going to go out there and propose to her!"

"Before you do, I suggest that you should make the proposal something worth memorable," the male administrator points out. "Ladies always love it when men propose to them in a grand fashion."

"Grand, huh?" the Team Magma leader mutters as he begins to think of an idea. "Thank you, Tabitha. I'm no longer afraid of proposing to Courtney, and now I have a way on how of proposing to her."

"Don't mention it, Leader Maxie. I'm always happy to help out with any problem you have," Tabitha states, bowing his head.

"You may leave. I need to prepare," Maxie tells his subordinate.

"Yes sir!" the male administrator salutes before leaving his leader's office. Then, an idea came to his mind. "Maybe I should get a side job as a couples' counselor?"

* * *

Later that day, Courtney is at her desk happily working. The reason that she's happy is because she's in a relationship with Maxie, something that he has always desired ever since she discovered her feelings for him. And ever since their relationship officially started, happy is the only emotion she ever felt.

Their relationship only consisted of them going on dates, hand holding, and a few kissing. During their early days of being a couple, Courtney researched as much information online about dating. She even asked a female grunt for advice considering said grunt was, and still is, dating a young Pokémon trainer.

However, Maxie assured the lavender haired girl none of that was necessary. He explained that the two of them dating would be a wonderful learning experience, stating that he's looking forward to the challenges that may come to their way. Because together, they can overcome any task handed to them. Courtney's thoughts of those memories are suddenly interrupted when an announcement is heard from the intercoms.

"I repeat, all Team Magma members please report for an important meeting in the auditorium," Maxie's voice announces from the intercom. The female administrator raises an eyebrow, wondering what would cause her leader/boyfriend to require the need of every member of Team Magma.

It's probably something important and serious. Whatever it is, Courtney is willing to contribute her help. Standing up at her desk, the lavender haired girl heads to the auditorium where she sees the rest of Team Magma's members gathering. She sees Tabitha and decides to ask him what's going on.

"Tabitha, do you know why Leader Maxie is requesting our attention?" Courtney asks the overweight man.

"Not sure. It's probably a _surprise_ ," the male administrator replies, giving a winking while saying the last word. The female administrator tilts her head in confusion, wondering what he meant by 'surprise.' Does Leader Maxie have a surprise for them. If so, then what is it? Courtney went into deep thinking, pondering the possible answers to those questions.

Suddenly, Maxie walks onto the stage in front of his fellow members of Team Magma. Any talking that was taking place has now been silenced once his presence appeared. The female administrator is suddenly stripped from her thoughts as she sees her leader/boyfriend now on the stage.

"Before I start, I would like to say how grateful I am to all of you for being here," Maxie announces. "If it wasn't for you all, Team Magma wouldn't be where it is today. If it wasn't for your support, our organization wouldn't exist after our lifechanging failure with Groudon and I would've been gone without a trace. I'm proud to have you all as members of Team Magma, and I'm grateful to be your leader."

Everyone begins to clap at the end of Maxie's, some of the grunts crying tears of joy. Courtney herself is clapping, staring awe at the leader of Team Magma. While Tabitha himself is clapping with everyone else, the male administrator knows that the speech isn't the real reason everyone was called to the auditorium.

"Now then, would Administrator Courtney please come up onto the stage," Maxie asks, surprising the lavender haired girl. All eyes fall on her, wondering what their leader is calling her for. They knew the two are now in a romantic relationship, so it could be something about that. Tabitha can't keep himself from smiling. The male administrator doesn't want to spoil the surprise.

Courtney walks up to the stage, slightly nervous along the way. The lavender haired girl didn't know why she was being called up to the stage. But after getting to know more about Maxie and carefully thought about the words Tabitha told her, the female administrator knew it was going to be something she wouldn't expect.

"Courtney, you've been a longtime member of Team Magma and one of the most loyal too. Back then, you were determined, analytical, and strong and today you still are," Maxie praises. The female administrator blushes at the compliments but stays silent, wanting to hear more.

"I'm glad to have you as someone I can rely on, someone I can trust and retrieve support from. After these past months, I realized that I can't continue to live on without you," the Team Magma leader continues, taking both of the female administrator's hands with one hand. He got down to one knee and takes out the small black box, opening it to reveal the ruby ring. "Courtney, will you do me the honor of accepting me as your husband?"

Many of the Magma grunts gasp at the declaration, watching intensely for the female administrator's answer. Tabitha smiles, having known about the proposal the whole time. He figures his fellow administrator would say yes, but he is just as eager as the rest for her answer. Courtney stares at the ring as tears begin to develop in her eyes, not out of sadness but out of joy.

"Affirmative. Absolutely! YES!" the lavender haired girl shouts, wrapping her arms around Maxie's neck while embracing the Team Magma leader. Despite being surprised by the large emotional outburst, Maxie simply smiles and embraces her back. All the grunts cheer loudly to congratulate the two with Tabitha yelling 'Bravo!' while clapping.

* * *

A few months have passed since the proposal. The wedding of Team Magma's Maxie and Courtney has finally arrived. During those few months, Tabitha has been helping plan the wedding. The male administrator swore that he'll do whatever it takes to make it the best wedding for them. Since then, he has the grunts work their asses off to make it perfect.

It was decided that the wedding would be taking place outside since every member of Team Magma will be attending it. Maxie, having the most connections to other people outside the organization, sent the wedding invitations throughout the Hoenn region. Almost everyone who received those invitations are now attending the wedding.

The current champion, the 12/13-year old boy who defeated the organization, is at the wedding with his neighbor/best friend as well as with his girlfriend. While the Pokémon champion is usually the person who presides a major wedding, the boy is too young. Therefore, the previous champion Steven Stone, who is also attending the wedding, will be taking over the job.

Another group of special guests are members of Team Aqua. After they nearly brought up the end of the world by summoning Kyogre and Groudon in their primal forms, the two organizations realized the error of their ways and made peace with each other so they can help the Pokémon world the right way.

"I promise myself that I won't cry, but I can't hold my tears back. I just love weddings," Archie, leader of Team Aqua, weeps as he blows his nose with a tissue. He has a box of tissues resting on his lap. With the pirate are his administrators, a musclebound man named Matt and a stunning woman named Shelly. With the three are numerous grunts of Team Aqua.

"Bro, if you cry, I'll cry too," Matt tells his leader.

"Bro, hold me," Archie says as the two of them starts weeping. Shelly merely rolls her eyes at their antics but smiles nevertheless. She is happy for Team Magma's female administrator, as the two had a fierce rivalry back when the two organizations were enemies. Now, Courtney is getting married to the person she desires the most. Shelly sighs, wishing Archie would notice her as well.

Music starts, which causes the guests to turn around. Maxie walks down the aisle towards the altar with Tabitha following him. The Team Magma leader is wearing a black tuxedo, black pants, and black dress shoes. Underneath the tux, he's wearing a red collared shirt and a black tie. He's still wearing his glasses/keystone.

Tabitha is marching proudly behind his leader as he was chosen by Maxie himself to be his best man for the wedding. The male administrator felt honored and gladly accepted the position. As the Team Magma leader stands at the altar, the overweight man stood firmly behind him. Now, it is time for Courtney to arrive.

The bride's music starts to play, causing the guests to turn around to see Courtney walking down towards the altar. The female administrator is wearing a light lavender wedding dress along with a lavender veil. Following the bride are a few female grunts dressed in dark lavender dresses. They are the bridesmaids chosen by Courtney herself.

"You look beautiful," Maxie compliments as his future wife arrives at the center of the altar with them.

"Thank you, Lea-, I mean, Maxie," Courtney replies, blushing at the compliment. She is still trying to get used to saying his name without saying the "Leader" part. Steven Stone clears his throat, catching the attention of the guests.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony," the former champion announces before turning to Maxie. "Magma Leader Maxie, do you take this woman to be your wife, to live together in holy matrimony, to love her, to comfort her, and to keep her in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall love?"

"I do," Maxie answers. Steven Stone now turns to Courtney.

"Magma Administrator Courtney, do you take this man to be your husband, to live together in holy matrimony, to love him, to comfort him, and to keep him in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall love?" the former champion asks.

"I do," Courtney answers.

"This… is… just so beautiful," Archie cries as he wipes the tears from his eyes using his tissues. Despite being a tough and gutsy man, the Team Aqua leader can be a big softie. "Someone hold me!"

"I've got you, bro!" Matt shouts as the two grown men weeps together for their joy of the wedding.

"Would the groom and bride please exchange rings?" Steven asks. Maxie nods, motioning for a grunt who is holding a pillow containing the two rings. On the pillow is a simple silver ring while the other is the ring with the ruby, the one Maxie bought for Courtney. The grunt brings the pillow, handing the rings to the Team Magma leader.

"I give you this ring as a declaration of my love and faith for you," Maxie states, putting the ruby ring on Courtney's finger.

"And I give you this a proclamation of my love and support for you," the lavender haired girl replies, putting the silver ring on the redhead's finger. The former champion is about to ask if anyone would like to object to the couple's marriage, but the look of all guests' faces tells him that no one is planning to object.

"By the powers vested in me under the laws of the Hoenn region and Arceus, I now pronounce you husband and wife," Steven announces, turning to Maxie. "You may now kiss the bride." Wasting no time, the Team Magma leader pulls up the veil off his new wife's face and embraces her with a kiss. Courtney kisses him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Everyone stood up and starts clapping, cheering for the newlyweds.

* * *

Later into the evening, the wedding reception took place inside the hideout of Team Magma. Courtney performed the bouquet toss, where numerous female Magma and Aqua grunts were pushing and shoving each other to retrieve the bouquet. The bundle of flowers easily fell into the hands of Shelly, the female administrator of Team Aqua.

The longhaired woman was surprised that she even managed to catch the bouquet, but she smiles in confidence. Shelly looks over to Archie, who is having a conversation with Maxie. Hope suddenly fills up inside the female administrator of Team Aqua. Maybe there's a chance for her after all.

Eventually, the wedding reception comes to a finish. Guests would leave, giving the newlyweds one last congratulations. Maxie and Courtney will go on a temporary leave for their honeymoon, leaving Tabitha in charge of Team Magma during their absence. As the wedding day comes to an end, a new life will start.

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for the first part of the prologue. Next is going to be the second part. After that, the real story will begin. See you all then!**


End file.
